The Soundtrack
by like damn
Summary: Troyella. What were you supposed to get your wife on your one year anniversary?
1. Prologue

Yes new story but this is so much fluffier and happier - very different from White Horse. I needed a break from that story because it was actually making me depressed and I'm losing muse for it. However, I'm working on the chapter now very _very_ slowly as bad as that sounds but it's getting there. I want it longer as well, longer than usual. Hopefully it'll be up by this weekend if not then no later then Monday night. Don't be surprised if this story gets updated more than White Horse.

If you were/are a member on ZF, two years ago, you would know that I wrote a story similar to this in ZV form haha. I took that story and transformed it into this right here. I put dates on here because I actually don't plan on italicizing the flashbacks you will see in each chapter and it's kinda new for me lol. Speaking of ZV, I have a community on livejournal where I usually post my real people fanfics and it's on my profile page if you guys want to check it out. I have three Zanessa drabbles/one-shots there I do believe (:

P.S. THIS IS FOR SILVIA BECAUSE SHE SCARES ME... (: And she really wanted this done.

Now I'm going to shut up and let you guys read, please read and review. I usually don't stress over reviews but I would like to know if you guys like this or not and feedback is very much appreciated (:

**Disclaimer**: Nothinggggg loveeees (: No seriously, anything that doesn't sound familiar I probably own it but so far it's not likely in this story.

* * *

'_Lights, camera, action. I think I'm going for it this time. There's something you should listen to, could I take you for a car ride?  
__This is the soundtrack for our movie…'_

- **Mae; _Soundtrack For Our Movie_.**

* * *

**Tuesday, November 12th 2013; 11:54am**

What were you supposed to get your wife on your first anniversary? Why did this have to be so difficult for him to figure out? He loved her, it should be fucking easy for him to figure this out. They had been together for six years and he couldn't even figure out what he was going to get her on their first anniversary as a married couple.

"Get her some make-up?" Chad wondered out loud as they walked through the streets of downtown Los Angeles. It was early in the morning and there weren't that many paparazzo's following two of the biggest basketball superstars for the LA Lakers, one of which had their new wife hanging with them that morning.

Troy shook his head at his best friend's suggestion, "Are you kidding me? She has a whole bag full of make-up and she hardly uses half of it," he sighed and ran a hand through his freshly cut hair. It was the only thing he accomplished this morning, getting a new haircut and running into Chad and Taylor at the café near their West Los Angeles apartment.

"You're already taking her to London! What else is there to give her?" Chad asked exasperatedly. "Chad!" Taylor hissed and punched him on the arm. The bushy-haired athlete glared at his wife of six months, "What? I'm just saying. If I was Gabs I would love the trip, that's it."

"I just want our one year anniversary to be special, you know? Sometimes I feel as if whatever I give her isn't really good enough." Troy stated quietly running a tired hand over his face. Why did his wife have to be so perfect to be difficult to shop for?

"Troy, don't say that. Whatever you give her she'll love it as much as she loves you." Taylor replied grabbing Chad's hand and placed her free one on Troy's forearm before smiling. "You mean a whole lot to her and even if you got her a pack of gum she would still love it."

Troy nodded and smile gratefully at Taylor. He was glad he actually ran into the two newlyweds, they - mainly Taylor - knew exactly what to say especially since she was his wife's best friend.

As the three stopped, Troy looked around, glancing at the stores but none caught his eye. He wanted something that would 'wow' his wife or even bring tears to her eyes. His eyes slowly came across a music store and his mind clicked.

"I got it!" he exclaimed happily as he ran towards his car, grabbing Chad who grabbed Taylor. "Where the hell are we going?" Chad asked.

"You're place." Troy replied still running and smiling to his car.

"Our place? What about Ella's present?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"Trust me Tay, I know what to get her," Troy smiled as they got into his car and drove off to his best friend's place. It was perfect, he couldn't believe it took him that long to think of the perfect gift. All he really needed was the Danforth's computer, a writeable disc, and his best friend's iTunes account.

-----

**Tuesday, November 12th 2013; 5:39pm**

When he entered their four bedroom house in West Los Angeles that evening, he chuckled once he opened the door only to find his wife of almost a year dancing to the radio clad in black short shorts and a gray oversize 'Wildcat' t-shirt that clearly didn't belong to her while cleaning up the living room.

"_I know you see me with my body moving out of control, I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control. This beats electric baby, shocking me right down to my soul, I know you see me I got b-b-body control, I-I got body control, I-I I've said I got body control…"_

Oh God this song. He tried not to groan at the song choice she was dancing too and the lyrics of Leighton Meester's _'Body Control'_. Too many thoughts were filling his head and he was sure she was trying to kill him yet she didn't even know it. But even so, he nearly had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud. She looked too damn adorable and hot for him to tell her to stop. Slowly putting his gym bag down, he gently snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder then laughed when she jumped in shock.

"Did I scare you?" he asked cheekily. He laughed again when his wife turned around in his arms and glared at him. "Yes." she said elongating her reply.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetheart." Troy said kissing her head and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him and kissed him gently, "What are you doing home? I thought you wouldn't be home until later on tonight." she said. He ran his hand through her brown locks and the other was place on her hip.

"I uh… finished early." he replied back, kissing her forehead affectionately. She didn't know that he was out looking for a gift, all she knew was that he was going to get haircut and heading over to basketball practice. The only thing he lied to her was about was basketball practice. He was done basketball until he got back from their vacation. He spent the whole day fixing up his gift and now it was in the safe hands of Chad - well maybe not Chad, more like Taylor. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm home early."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "After you practically scared the crap out of me?" she teased playing with her husband's short hair. "I said I was sorry." he whined, pouting slightly. The brunette in his arms rolled her brown eyes, "I know, I was just teasing Troy." she giggled. Troy smirked before pressing his lips to hers.

"Your hair's cute." she mumbled onto his lips as he kissed her. He pulled away, "Just cute?" he asked. She nodded and giggled as he poked her sides and kissed her again.

"I love you El," he whispered and leaned his forehead on hers. Yes, at a tender age of 22, Troy Alexander Bolton was so deeply in love with the one girl that captured his heart nearly six years ago and during those six years of being together, his undying love for her had no once subsided.

Smiling widely, Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck, "I love you too." she whispered back, kissing him passionately. She sighed in contentment, if you asked her six years ago if she thought she'd be married before the age of 25 she would tell you that you were crazy. But she was and she was happy. Here she was, happily married to the guy who had changed her world and she was only 21-years-old.

"Oh I have something to ask you." Troy said quietly, pulling away from her reluctantly and led her to the couch in their living room. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "Ask me what?"

He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, "Well," he started and intertwined their fingers together, "as you know our one year anniversary is coming up-"

"Our one year is coming up? I didn't know that!" she interrupted jokingly.

"Haha, very funny, Brie." Troy said sarcastically. She giggled and kissed him gently, "Okay, continue." she urged.

"Anyways for our anniversary, what if I told you we'd be taking a trip?" he asked and kissed their joined fingers, "I mean I'm done basketball practice for a while, and I called up your law firm and they said you deserve a break-"

"You called my work?" she asked and he nodded, "They said you needed a break and they're giving you a week off to be with your loving husband."

"But where would we go?" Gabriella asked anticipating the answer. Troy kissed their fingers again before smiling, "You always said you wanted to go to London." he stated.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "You're not serious are you?" she asked, "We're going to London? Like London, England? For our anniversary? Which is soon? Really?"

He chuckled and kissed her head, "I am serious, baby. We're leaving on Saturday so you better start packing." he stated. Gabriella squealed as she flung her arms around her husband's neck causing them to fall back on the couch and she kissed him deeply.

"Hmmm I love you! I love you! I love you!" she exclaimed through the kiss. Troy laughed out loud, pulling her closer to his chest, "I love you too Brie." he said back. He kissed her with the same affection she was giving him and his lips started to trail down to her neck. Her hands gripped his hair and she moaned softly, "You know how I said your hair was cute." she whispered softly, he nodded and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"I lied." Gabriella said softly kissing him hungrily, "It's sexy."

Troy smirked at the newfound information before kissing her again and once their brains lacked of oxygen, they looked at each other and immediately scrambled off the couch, laughing as they headed upstairs, closing their bedroom door with a slam.


	2. Chapter One: The Soundtrack

Mucho thanks to casstudies, mini princess93, milly 4, zanessa14fanatic, cj10824, Midnight113, 88, Clembo29, tp404, and JennCorinthos for reviewing (: and Silvia & Diana get recognition as well because they support me via twitter. I love themmm. Anyways I appreciate it that you guys reviewed. It means a lot! I'm ahead, I just finished chapter five and I'm posting this chapter. Yay! Haha. If you guys want updates on this story I am posting them at **www(dot)thesoundtrackfanfic(dot)tumblr(dot)com** and basically it's just a bunch of previews, songs I'll be using, fanart and other stuff so go check it out :D no preview for chapter two yet. Expect that up after I post a chapter for White Horse tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a review after you read!

SO HI DIANA THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU BECAUSE I SAID I WOULD GIVE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU JUST BECAUSE.

P.S. Who's excited to watch the TCAs tomorrow... or today depending on when you're reading this xD Zac and Vanessa look freaking adorable. :') I love pictures LOL.

**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

_'I'll take a chance and steal away this movie moment...'_

- **Mae; _Soundtrack For Our Movie_**

_

* * *

_

**Monday, November 18th 2013; 10:03am**

He groaned as the light shone through the curtains of their hotel suite, blinding him and causing him to wake up. It was November 18th 2013 and exactly one year ago, he and Gabriella were married as husband and wife. Looking down at said wife, who was sleeping beside him peacefully, Troy felt a wave of contentment rush over him. Gabriella was his whole world, he couldn't be happier than he already was at that moment. Here they were in London, England for their one-year anniversary. Although it was fall and kind of cold, he knew that nothing would ruin their week.

Nothing at all.

They had gotten to London a few days ago, from LAX to Heathrow airport took about 10 hours just to get there. They were both worn out and extremely jetlagged considering there was an eight-hour difference from LA to London, so once they got out of Heathrow airport they immediately headed to 51 Buckingham Luxury Suite, the place they would call home for the next seven days and went to sleep. Their suite was equipped with a full entertainment system, a king sized bed, a master bathroom, a kitchen, and a lounge area. It was like their house back home, except smaller.

His phone suddenly started ringing uncontrollably and Troy grabbed it from the bedside table before it woke up the brunette by his side. Upon glancing at his phone, he glanced at the clock. 10:03am. Who the hell would be calling at 2:03am in LA?

"Hello?" the 22 year old LA Laker answered, yawning as he did so.

"Happy anniversary, dude!" a familiar voice echoed through the ear piece. Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad, why the hell are you doing away at 2:03 in the morning?" he asked.

"Tay and I just came back from a gathering with the fam and I decided to call you cause I was bored," his best friend replied.

"Because you were bored?" Troy chuckled, "Thanks for the anniversary greeting, man."

"No probs. Is Gabs awake yet?" Chad asked. Troy glanced down at her sleeping form and shook his head, "Nah she's sleeping." he replied, playing with the curls that cascaded down Gabriella's back.

"When are you going to give her your gift?" his best friend asked again. Troy had picked up the gift from the Danforth's condo apartment the day before he and Gabriella had left for the airport.

"Chad! Are you on the phone with Troy?! Leave the poor guy alone! Hang up. Now!" Troy heard the distinctive voice of Taylor echo through the receiver.

"He's awake, Tay!" Chad protested.

"I don't care if he's halfway to China as well! The whole point of this vacation was to get away from everything, especially you!"

Troy chuckled and Chad groaned, "I'll call you later dude-"

"Like hell you will." the strong voice that belonged to one of the top attorneys growled. Troy had to laugh at the argument happening between his best friend and his wife, it was quite entertaining when Taylor and Chad went at it.

"Once again, happy anniversary and I hope Gabs loves your gift, I know you'll love what she got you-"

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked interrupting him. Even though he couldn't see, he most definitely knew Chad's eyes had widened and Taylor was on the verge of slapping him.

"Uh, gotta go. Bye!" with that Chad hung up leaving Troy confused. He shook his brown hair clad head. Whatever it was he'd probably like it, if Chad liked it, he would also.

Gabriella stirred in her sleep and Troy looked down at her, smiling slightly. He kissed her forehead as she started to wake up, "Happy anniversary Mrs. Bolton." he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. Gabriella smiled sleepily, "Happy anniversary Mr. Bolton." she whispered back and rested her head on his bare chest. She languidly ran her hand through her husband's hair as she looked up at him, "I have a gift for you.." she started, kissing her shoulder, "But I'll wait. I'm quite comfortable here and don't want to get up to get it. It's kinda, big." she giggled.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Big, huh?" he asked smirking.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him, "Big."

Laughing at the thoughtful look on her husband's face the Latina shook her head, "I'm not saying anymore, Troy." she stated sticking her tongue out at him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she squealed when he poked her sides. "Anyways what did you get me?" her voice sounded so child like and Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"Who said I bought you a gift? Isn't London enough?" he teased which earned him a light slap across the chest. He feigned hurt, "Ouch woman, you're going to be the death of me someday."

"Oh I know you bought be something. You spoil me too much." she grinned and gripped his hair slightly, "Besides, Sharpay told me you had something for me."

"I spoil you way too much." he muttered, "And remind me to kill Sharpay when we get home."

Gabriella rolled her brown eyes before she hit him again and just as he was going to hit him for a third time he stopped her by kissing her gently.

"You're lucky I love you enough to get up and get it, unlike yourself you lazy butt." he smacked her behind lightly and kissed her again before getting out of bed and headed to his backpack.

"You're lucky I love you back!" Gabriella called out, giggling and hugging a nearby pillow, "And my butt is not lazy!"

"That's right, it's not. It's sexy." he winked when he got back to the bed and handed her a flat square box wrapped in passion red paper and a small gold bow on top.

He watched as she sat up in bed and took the box from him, confusion etched across her face, "What is it?"

"You won't know unless you open it sweetheart." he grinned kissing her temple. She carefully tore open the red wrapping paper and slowly opened the flat box. A blank CD with a not inside.

"Troy?" she asked quietly as he crawled over to her on the bed and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Just open it and read the note." he encouraged softly and she did just that. A piece of paper fell out of the case and Gabriella opened it. One hand holding the CD, the other holding the note with Troy's messy writing.

_Gabriella,_

_It's been one year since we've been married and it has been the most amazing year I have ever spent with you. Why? Because you are my wife. My everything. I bet you're wondering what you have in your hands right now and I'll tell you. Baby, this is a complication of songs that I thought described our lives together. Ok, you caught me, I couldn't do this alone. I know it's probably not the best give I can give you but we were brought together by music and it's the best way for me to show you how much I love you. We've been through so much, baby and I will love you forever and always Gabriella Anne Bolton. Until death do us part._

_Love always,_

_Troy._

She quietly folded the paper and stayed silent for a while. Staring at the CD in her hands her eyes started to water. How did she ever get so luck to have him? This CD explained their whole lives. What on earth did she ever do to deserve a guy like him?

"El?" Troy asked quietly. Her silence scared him. Did she like it? Did she hate it? She looked up at him and he immediately saw the tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, baby…" he whispered wiping a tear that fell down her cheek and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I don't know what to say…" she started, "this has been the most wonderful thing you have ever done for me."

Troy smiled softly, "So you like it?"

"I love it." she smiled back before turning in his arms to kiss him. "Can I hear what's on this?" she asked, pulling away and held up the CD. Her husband grinned and took the CD, walking over to the stereo that was a few feet away from the bed.

Once he put it in the player, he grabbed the remote for the stereo and walked back over to the bed where he sat back on the bed with her. Troy leaned against the headboard of the bed while Gabriella rested her head where she always did, on his muscular chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you Troy." she said again, tilting her head so that she could kiss him properly. Troy smiled lazily as he kissed her back. "I love you too, baby." and with that he pressed play on the remote and Gabriella excited waited for the first song to play.


	3. Chapter Two: Stolen

This is long overdue D: I apologize. I was supposed to have this up a few days ago but I told myself that I should update White Horse first but right now that isn't really happening. I'm kinda dead when it comes to the next chapter. I have the beginning ready I just need to finish the rest, I keep deleting what I'm writing and I'm getting really really REALLY frustrated with myself right now. Gah anyways. This makes me happy. There might be some mistakes I didn't catch when I reread this a while ago so don't mind them, I'm going to edit it.

Please review! I love reading them, they motivate me~ I'm on chapter 7 as we speak right now. The chapters are starting to become longer (in my opinion anyways) haha. So enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer: **Stolen? No. High School Musical? No. The idea of this story? Yeah that's about it.

* * *

'_I watch you spin around in your highest heels, you are the best one of the best ones  
We all look like we feel…'_

* * *

**Monday November 18th**** 2013; 10:45am**

Gabriella smiled softly as she heard the beginning of the song that was number one on the CD. She still couldn't believe she was at one of the most romantic places in the world with her husband, now of a year, on their anniversary. The guitar riffs and the soft beats of the drum made her sigh in contentment before turning to look at him.

"You're going to make me cry and we haven't even made it through one song yet." she stated as the lyrics of Dashboard Confessional's 'Stolen' ran through the speakers and she forced her tears back.

Kissing her head before he nuzzled his nose against hers, Troy gave her lips a soft kiss before grinning, "I love you," he whispered. Placing a hand on his slightly rough jaw she smiled again.

"I love you too."

**Friday, October 19****th**** 2007; 8:12pm  
**_East High School Gym. Albuquerque, New Mexico._

The newly aged 17 year old junior watched from the sidelines as his friends and team mates danced with their dates that night. It was a typical school dance in East High- the first dance of the year. He never liked school dances, he usually just came to the school events because it was his _duty_ as East High's current basketball captain to be there - no matter how stupid that sounded.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't the captain of their sacred basketball team. He loved basketball but it wasn't _everything_ to him. Sure he's kissed a couple of girls, made out with two of them and almost went all the way with one, he hated the attention, the girls hanging off his arm, the cheerleaders wanting his full and undivided attention during their practice or a game, hoping he would dedicate a shot to them. The only shot he would dedicate to anyone would probably be his mother but he wouldn't say that in public. Not at all.

"Hey Hoops!"

Troy Bolton turned his head towards his bushy haired best friend grabbing a cup of punch and nodded, "Hey."

"What are you doing here on the sidelines man? You just turned seventeen yesterday and today's the school dance. I thought you would be celebrating?" his best friend joked.

"Haha man. Nah, I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a girl fight if I dance with _a_ girl. God knows how many jealous girls I'll be dealing with." Troy chuckled lightly. He wasn't cocky, he was just stating a fact. Once he sat at some girl's table during lunch and all hell broke loose in the cafeteria. He just didn't want it to happen again.

"So what man? You're finally seventeen-"

"It's not like it makes a difference, Chad. I just turned up an age. It's not like I'm twenty-one-"

"And when you turn twenty-one dude we are going to get so smashed-"

"We already get smashed, dude." Troy interrupted.

"It doesn't matter! Dude embrace your age!" 17 year old Chad Danforth exclaimed. Troy raised an eyebrow at Chad before laughing, "I feel no difference to when I was sixteen."

Chad huffed before taking a swing of his drink. "You need a girl."

"Did you come all the way over from dancing with Amy just to tell me that?" Troy wondered.

"No. Well kinda. The guys and me were talking earlier while you were talking to Jimmie… Zara? That freshman that worships the ground you walk on… anyways we just think you need a girl. I mean you could have any fucking girl you want yet you don't even give any of our East High chicks another glance."

"They're not my type." the shaggy haired boy shrugged. He didn't really want to talk to Chad about this right now.

"You're the basketball captain though! You need a girl!" Chad exclaimed as if it were in the rule book.

"No I don't, Chad. Can you just drop it? I don't want to talk to you about this anymore." Troy said annoyed. Chad gave him a hard stare before rolling his eyes and heading back to his date.

Running a hand through his hair Troy loosened the top buttons of his blue dress down shirt and shoved his hands into his dark faded jeans, gripping the keys to his beaten up white pick-up. Maybe it was time for him to go. He had been there for an hour or so, talked to people, ate the food on the table, drank some of the punch, worth the $5 he spent on a ticket. Grabbing his black blazer he took his keys out heading for the gym doors.

But then he heard it.

The soft melodic giggle that suddenly made his heart speed up and he didn't know why. Even with the speakers thumping loudly around him he could still hear it. Turning slightly his eyes fixated on the source of the sweet sound that caused him to stop.

Gabriella Montez.

She was dancing her a couple of her friends, one of which Troy knew very well- Sharpay Evans, the blonde haired Ice Princess and his friend Zeke Baylor's obsession.

The brunette twirled as the skirt of her blue and brown dress flowed around her. Her hair was down, showing off her natural curls, a locket hung around her neck and her brown heels completed her ensemble.

He didn't know how long he was staring at her but when she finally figured out someone was eyeing her she looked up and they locked eyes for the first time.

They had a couple of classes together, but even so he still didn't know her as in talk to her face to face and stuff. All he knew was that she was the city girl from New York. She moved to Albuquerque once her parents' jobs transferred them to the small town. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was a doctor, she excelled in all her classes, tutored, joined the drama group, the Scholastic Decathlon team, the dance committee- which they did a pretty good job with the current dance- as well as the volleyball team and track team.

Never once had they ever looked at each other. He knew she stared at him, she knew he stared at her but that was it. Both sets of eyes never truly made eye contact with each other

Until now.

Her head ducked down as he saw her blush at the fact that she had an audience before looking up and giving him a soft smile. Troy could feel his heart pounding wildly and as much as he wanted it to stop, he couldn't. It was as if there was a single spotlight on her and all he could focus on was her.

Giving her a smile back he waved before turning around and headed towards the door again. He let out a huge breath, shaking off the tingling feeling in his nerves when he saw her having fun. He couldn't explain how he was feeling when he saw her. It was different when he saw her in the halls or in homeroom. He felt like she was the only one for him at that moment. Stupid right?

Making his way out of the East High building, being greeted by darkness outside, he headed towards the parking lot where his truck was, lost in thought about the Latina he locked eyes with moments ago, not hearing the clicks of high heels behind him as if they were going to catch up with him.

"Troy?"

His head whipped around, his breath caught in his throat as he heard her voice. Gabriella.

"Hmm?" he asked, suddenly finding it very difficult to speak and form coherent words. The wind blew around them, causing her to shiver slightly and her dress to float around her. This was the first time she ever talked to him and he longed for her to keep talking.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked gently, "It's only 8 o'clock, the dance isn't over until 10."

"Oh, umm…" Troy raised a hand nervously to the back of his neck, a habit he picked up when he was nervous from his father. "I'm kind of tired, Gabriella, I ate, talked to friends, drank the punch.. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh." Gabriella nodded with a hint of sadness in her voice, but Troy was probably imagining things, there was no way that Gabriella Montez would ever be sad over him or anything.

"Yeah. Great job on the dance though, the committee did a great job." he phrased, noting the light tint of pink on her cheeks underneath the outdoor post lights.

"Is there anything you didn't like? We're always taking suggestions into consideration." she added. She hadn't even been at East High for a semester and she was already acting like a true Wildcat. He smiled at the thought, before shaking his head, "It's been great, perfect really. You guys truly outdid yourselves."

"I just managed the money is all, Sharpay did most of the work." Gabriella grinned.

"Well even so you did a very good job managing money. I'm surprised we're not broke yet." he teased. The Ice Princess was known for spending money and going all out.

Gabriella giggled softly, "Are you sure you're not going to stay? I'm pretty sure you haven't busted a move on the dance floor with your date tonight."

"I didn't bring a date." he shrugged causing her eyes to widen slightly. Who could blame her though? The notorious Wildcat basketball superstar didn't have a date.

"Oh, I just… assumed you would've brought one because you know you are the captain and such…" she blushed at her own words, hoping she didn't seem like a complete judgemental idiot at that point.

Shaking his head, Troy shrugged again, "I'm not one for bringing dates. I don't think I want another fight at school." Seeing the look of confusion on her face he laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it Gabriella. It happened last year, you don't want to know."

She nodded before giving him another smile, "Well I guess you should get on your way. A big basketball superstar like you needs his rest. Especially since everyone knows he's got a big day planned tomorrow."

Troy had to laugh at that. His team mates were throwing him a "surprise" birthday party but Jason Cross had texted everyone at school and accidentally sent it to Troy as well and now the party wasn't a surprise anymore, more of a "It's our boy's birthday! Let's get wasted!" party.

"Most definitely. Watching Chad get wasted while everyone draws on his face while he's passed out is probably going to be the most fun I had in a while." he joked. He felt his stomach clench when she giggled uncontrollably at that image he put in her head. God she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Well I hope you have fun tomorrow." Gabriella smiled. Troy furrowed his eyebrows. Everyone at East High was invited even the people the jocks didn't associated with, "You're not coming tomorrow?" he asked.

"My best friend Taylor from New York is visiting for a couple of days tomorrow. Her parents are doing some things about their divorce and she wanted to get away so she's visiting." Gabriella explained.

"You could invite her as well." Troy added. There was no way she wasn't going to go, now that they had started talking, he wanted to get to know her more than what was said on her student file.

"I couldn't impose Troy. She's already frightened of meeting Sharpay especially since now Sharpay claims it'll be nice to have another person to go shopping with this weekend. I don't want her to get freaked out even more." the brunette said, "But I'll see what she says when she lands tomorrow and I'll text Sharpay so that she can tell y-"

"How about you just text me?" Troy asked grabbing the phone from his pocket and handing it to her. "I'm guessing your phone is still inside so leave your number and I'll text you later on tonight with my number."

_Smooth, Bolton, smooth._

Gabriella stared at the hand in front of her, her eyes wide in shock. The most popular guy at East High wanted her number. Was she dreaming? She didn't want to pinch herself to make sure just in case it was real.

Taking the phone from his hand slowly she nodded before blushing, looking down at the phone in her hands and typed furiously at the keyboard. "Sure."

He wiped his hands on his jeans discreetly, hoping the sweat that suddenly built up in his hands went away. When she handed him back his phone he had the need to grab her hand, pull her to him and kiss her right then and there, but like a true gentleman that he was he refrained. He'll stick to being her almost friend right now, the last thing he wanted was for her to run away from him.

"So I'll text you tonight?" Troy asked trying to not sound hopeful. Gabriella blushed again and nodded, "Yeah. Good night Troy."

Smiling he gave her a quick nod, "Good night Gabriella. Have fun."

With one last giggle and wave he watched as she headed back towards the building as swiftly as she could in heels. Turning on his heel Troy let out a huge deep breath and ran a hand through his hair in a daze. The familiar pounding in his chest was picking up again and he felt giddy knowing that she was now a text message away.

He ran towards his truck with a little leap in his steps before opening the door of his truck and made his way home. He wasn't going to act desperate and text her right away. Now he couldn't wait for the dance to be over. He couldn't wait to text the beautiful Gabriella Montez.

**Friday, October 19th 2007; 11:47pm  
**_Bolton Home. Albuquerque, New Mexico._

Later that night Troy sat in bed before starring at his phone debating with himself on whether or not he should text her at that moment. Since she was part of the dance committee she probably did have to stay behind and clean so he didn't want to push it until she was actually home. Deciding it was time he flipped open his phone before looking through his contacts, looking for her name and then typed a message.

_guess who? - t_

He waited impatiently as he stared at his phone for a long time hoping she would text back quickly. A long 2 minutes later his phone vibrated and he flipped it open immediately.

_dude wtf u left the dance. wtf man u didn't even tell me - chad._

Running a hand over his tired face he sighed. He didn't want to deal with Chad right now.

_you'll fucking survive dude - t_

Knowing that text message came off strong, Troy knew Chad wouldn't be bothering him for a while. A minute after he sent that message he got a new one.

_Oh right I forgot I gave you my number. Sup Brad Pitt? xG_

Smiling widely he let his fingers do the talking.

_brad pitt? seriously gabriella? - t_

_Okay fine. Hi Troy. Better? xG_

_much. haha. hey what time is your friend landing tomorrow? - t_

_Around 9 or something. I'll let you know what she says after lunch xG_

_alright then babe- _It was a force of habit when he was texting most girls. He knew he shouldn't say it but it just happens.. -_I'll be awaiting your text message lol. see you tomorrow. maybe ;) - t_

_Hopefully she says yes? *crosses fingers* haha. xG_

_Hopefully she does. Good night Gabriella -t_

_Goodnight Troy xG_

Troy closed his phone and put it on his night stand and just as he shut his eyes he groaned when his phone vibrated. Thinking it was finally Chad texting back after he snapped, he flipped open his phone ready to send a pissed off text back. But it wasn't Chad.

_And happy belated xG_

His heart did leaps in his chest and for the first time in a long time. Troy Bolton slept with a smile on his face, dreaming of the long curly brunette that had captured his heart a few hours ago.

* * *

'_You have stolen my heart.'_

- **Dashboard Confessional; **_**Stolen**_


End file.
